Prior distillers for purifying liquids, such as water, evaporate the liquid into vapor by heating and then condense the vapor by cooling to obtain distillate. Historically, the energy requirements in prior distillers for evaporating and condensing have been significant, making it uncompetitive with other methods of water purification, for example reverse osmosis.